dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallon-Liam relationship
The relationship 'between 'Fallon Carrington and 'Liam Ridley '''began when Fallon hired Liam to be her husband to prevent her marriage to Jeff Colby. However, their relationship became a romantic one when Liam fell in love with Fallon. Initially, she rejected Liam and decided to pursue a relationship with Michael but later she regretted such a decision and admitted her feelings for Liam. Biography Throughout the Series |-|Season 1 = Dead Scratch Fallon hooked Sam up with a date for her wedding to Jeff Colby. The date's name was Liam Ridley, a socialite. At the wedding, Liam and Sam talked and got to know each other. Liam then said that they didn't have anything in common, much to Sam's chagrin. Liam clarified that he wasn't gay and that Sam should ask Fallon why she set them up. After her wedding, Fallon and Jeff signed their contracts gifting each other shares in their respective companies. Jeff made a snide comment to Blake about him not winning them all, to which Fallon said that she could. In her contract, 25% of shares to Carrington Atlantic were only given to Jeff when they were legally married. Unfortunately, bigamy wasn't legal in Georgia. She announced she was already married to Sam's date, Liam. In a flashback, Fallon first encountered Liam outside of a courthouse in Georgia. He approached her about why she was looking glum and jokingly asked if it was a bad driver's license photo. He took a seat next to her on the bench and assured her it couldn't be worse than his as he offered her a tissue. She rejected and claimed that it would take more than his diseased tissue to clean up the mess she made. She then concocted a plan and asked him he was in the market for the biggest payday of his life. The pair went into the courthouse and became legally married, so she wouldn't have to marry Jeff Colby and give him 25% of her shares to Carrington Atlantic. In the present, Jeff, Blake, Cristal, and Sam all learned that Fallon marrying Jeff was just a facade. She happily stated that the clause in her contract was that if they were ''legally married she would give 25% of her shares to Jeff. Because she was already married to Liam, her contract was voided, but Jeff's wasn't - meaning Fallon now had shares in Morrell Corp and Colby Co. |-|Season 2 = Twenty-Three Skidoo Fallon and Liam keep the facade of their marriage going. During a visit from Liam's uncle Max, Fallon and Liam hug in front of Culhane and Max. Upon insistence from Max, the "couple" share a cheek kiss. This still doesn't appease Max, who insisted that Liam give Fallon a more passionate kiss. They kiss to silence Max, which makes Culhane and Fallon both visibly uncomfortable. Max assured Liam that he would have plenty of time to cultivate a sex-craved marriage. That night, Fallon had a dream where she was showering with Culhane and apologizing for kissing Liam. She didn't want her forced arrangement with Liam to hurt him. Michael assured her that it was okay and that whatever she needed to do was fine with him. Liam appeared behind her and repeated what Michael said as he kissed her shoulder. She woke up from the dream with a gasp. Notes and Trivia * Fallon and Liam have been legally married once (as a loophole for Fallon's contract), divorced, and engaged. * Liam lost his memories of Fallon and the past two years of his life in "Guilt Trip to Alaska". He regained most if not all of his memories of them together in "A Used Up Memory". Gallery DYN201a 0170b.jpg Dynasty 201 Moments (1).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (4).png Masquerade (2).jpg Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Season 3 pairings